Before We Go
by tranquil13
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have saved the world. As everyone is leaving Camp Half-Blood, Percy and Annabeth are allowed a week to stay behind. Percy later helps Annabeth with her plans for the revised camp. If you don't like Percabeth, then don't read this. It is rated T, so there is nothing to provocative. Please R&R! If you want me to continue this story, I need feedback! Thanks:-


**-I do not own PJO. I f you don't like Percabeth, then don't read this! Because of the ending of 'The Son of Neptune', I am freaking out. Please R&R. - **

Annabeth's POV:

Summers almost over and all the campers are packing. It is sad to feel the desertion in the air, but Percy is with me and Thalia hasn't left yet either. So let me fill you in… from a big emotional step for me until now. After Percy and I became official we have been all smiles and laughs … and hugs. Almost every evening we go down to the lake and watch the sunset, while I am enveloped in his strong arms. Normally this results in the Stoll brothers dumping ice cold lake water on top of us. But it never occurs to those two what Percy's advantage over them is. So in the end I am doubled over laughing while Percy is trying to hold me up as he laughs to. Percy and I perfectly dry, but the Stoll are drenched head to the very tips of their toes.

Well now Chiron has given Percy and I a week alone before he closes camp only to open next summer. All the other campers have a place to go for the school year. We lost so many campers in the battle of Kronos. All the abandoned ones seemed to abandon life all together. It is a depressing thought that hovers over me as I walk past the strawberry fields. I look up to see his raven hair and handsome figure.

''Hey wise girl'', he says, smirking. It's so cute I can't help but smile too.

''Hey seaweed brain'', I half spat, but that did not work and it sounded like a giggle. Annabeth Chase does not giggle! Make mental note to fix that. He grabs my hand and I blush. Gods, when will I stop blushing! He's mine, it shouldn't matter! He notices and kisses my head I see he is a shade of pink as well. As we walk to my cabin. We stepped in; I noticed how empty it seemed. As I shuffled around picking pieces of cotton off the floor, I feel Percy's eyes on me. A couple of my younger siblings had made a sculpture with a cotton landscape, lets just say don't put in the window sill when a storm blows through. I finished scraping up the almost translucent fluff and returned it to the formation. I tried to look like I was studying their work. Which should be well credited, I never knew how much detail you could get with popsicles sticks and glue. But Percy knew something was not up to our usual standards.

So he wrapped his half-godly arms around my waist while we looked out the window, onto a storm surely to pass us. He released one arm and played with my hair. His chin rested on my head. He normally is not so quite so I figured something was up with him as well. His head bent down, I felt his warm breath tickle my ear and run down my neck. He started to say something, but thought better of it and assumed is previous position. We stayed like this for what seemed like a century, 'but time flies when you are slightly depressed', I think sarcastically. We start to walk out hand in hand, when I notice a letter blown onto the bare wood floor.

It was addressed to me. I would recognize that hand writing anywhere. I chuckle to myself, when Percy asks me what it is. With a wave of dismissal and a smile on my face I slide it inside my laptop and say,'' I'll tell you once I have read it…hey Percy can I ask you something?''. He looked at me slightly concerned, but then smiled for me to continue, once I start smiling. I felt stupid to ask this question, but I wanted to know.

''why me?'', I ask. He looked confused. Oh, seaweed brain, come on. I think when he says, ''Annabeth…'', he sounds slightly exasperated.

''Why not you?'', he counters.

''what?'', I ask.

''why not you?'', he repeats, ''your smart, and collected, you know me better than I know myself sometimes. When you walk by me my heart skips a beat and I can't breathe. You make things easy for me, but it wouldn't be interesting without your smart jokes. You're insanely beautiful, you make Aphrodite look ashamed! Those eyes… don't even get me started on those eyes…''. At this moment I couldn't contain myself, and partly wanted him to stop (I don't want to know everything yet). So I silence him, putting one arm around his neck and one on his chest.

After a couple of attempts he stops trying to talk, because I become more passionate. He lets go and puts an inch between our bodies, with one of his arms around my waist and one on the back of my head. He gave me one of those heart melting smiles and softly kisses me once more. Then he pulls me outside. As he picks up speed I ask him where we are going. This results in him laughing and picking up to a run with me on his feet. We go past Zeus's fist and down to a creek. He stopped and spun me around. I smiled and laughed lightly.

''So…why did you bring me here?'', I asked.

''well,'' he says,'' I just wanted to get away…with you…and it's nice out here …'' By this time his face is red.

''O seaweed brain, lost for words?'', I ask teasingly.

''Oh shut up'', he says jokingly with a smile in his voice. I lay my head on his chest and we look out and around for at least an hour, just enjoying each others company. Then we vaguely hear the dinner bell ring. I think at how odd that is give that Thalia, Percy, Mr. D, Chiron and I are the only ones here. But I do not mention it and just walk with kelp head over here. I pick up his hand that is tangled with mine. I examine the hand that has done so much. Saved and killed so many, and above all saved the world. I have a very odd sensation to feel its warmth. I bring his hand to my cheek. At this he stops and looks down at me. He leans in and I let him, but I don't encourage. I feel his lips glide along mine to my cheek, then my temple to its resting point on my forehead.

I can't help but acknowledge how vulnerable I feel. But looking up into those sea green pools, I can't help but trust the guy that knows me best. We are late to the pavilion. But I guess it doesn't matter. I decide what the heck I'll just eat with Percy. Offerings for the Gods were short today, which evidently mad them mad. As thunder rolled over our heads I set down next to Percy. Thalia came and joined us for a little while, but then said she had to go and pack for tomorrow. Lady Artimos wants her back as soon as possible. I noticed that half way through the meal Mr. D was looking at me, most likely because I was not in my right spot. After a while he lost interest and left the pavilion as well. Chiron came and sat in front of Percy and me.

''I never have been one for hot dogs. Now barbeque, I will take that any day.'' Chiron said referring to the hot dogs on our plates.

''I agree'', Percy said as he lifted his hot dog and it drooped on the opposite end from which he was holding. I smiled at the two of the most important men in my life. My dad he means a lot to me. But nothing can compare to Chiron and Percy. We had small talk with Chiron before he retired to the Big House as well.

We set there for a while just soaking up the days events. I leaned my head onto Percy's shoulder. He then leaned his head on my mine. Minutes past when, the sun finally set. It was spectacular, oranges and deep pinks. It radiated power! Being so close to Percy I could smell the sea, I took deep breathes trying to take it all in. When Percy shuffled from under me, it pulled me out of my daydreaming.

''Come on wise girl.'', Percy said.

I got up and we walked over to the cabins. When we were about to part, I threw my arms around his neck with a tight grip. He chuckled at this, ''Annabeth, I am going to see you tomorrow''. He said.

''I know, I just don't want to let go''. I mumbled into his shirt. I felt him smile when he kissed my forehead, and we decided to stay like this for a while.


End file.
